The present invention relates to reversible ratchet wrenches, and more particularly to a double-reversible ratchet wrench which uses an adjustment member to control the position of a stop block in controlling the reversing direction of a ratchet wheel.
Various wrenches are well known for turning bolts, nuts, etc. Conventional wrenches such as combination wrenches, Allen (hes) wrench, monkey wrench, are not reversible. They must be disconnected from the work piece after each turning stroke, and then attached to the work piece before a second turning stroke. In order to eliminate this drawback, several reversible wrenches have been disclosed. These reversible wrenches work when turn in one direction, or run idle when turn in the reversed direction. However, these reversible wrenches can only be used to turn bolts, nuts, etc., in one direction only. For turning bolts, nuts, etc., in the reversed direction, a different reversible wrench shall be used.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the double-reversible ratchet wrench comprises a body, which has a head at one end of an elongated handle thereof and a receiving chamber at the head, a ratchet wheel mounted within the receiving chamber, a stop block wilt two toothed portions mounted within the receiving chamber and meshed with the ratchet wheel to limit the direction of rotation of the ratchet wheel, a retainer ring mounted around the ratchet wheel inside the receiving chamber to hold the stop block in place, and an adjustment member mounted in the receiving chamber and turned to shift the stop block between two positions to control the reversing direction of the ratchet wheel. According to another aspect of the present invention, the head of the body is axially upwardly extended from one end of the handle at an angle, for example, 15.degree. angle, therefore the handle can be efficiently operated with the hand to turn the ratchet wheel with less effort.